Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method, system, graphic user interface (GUI), apparatus, and machine-readable media for enabling a customer to access information associated with a hosted user profile via a third party information source.
Discussion of Related Art
Current media file downloading sources such as iTunes™ and Rhapsody™ offer customers the ability to purchase and download media files. Typically, these downloading sources receive media files from a recording industry representative and not from a user or artist. Once received, a media file may then be processed and uploaded to a website hosted by the downloading source so that they may be viewed and/or purchased by one or more customers. In this way, a user or artist is denied direct access to the downloading source. The lack of direct access to a downloading source causes considerable delay in the time it takes for a media file to get to market. This delay may, in turn, cost the user or artist valuable opportunities and financial benefits. Additionally, the lack of direct access to a downloading source denies a user or artist direct control over a media file they generate or are otherwise associated with.
Other websites, like MySpace.com™ and YouTube.com™, enable users to upload media content that may later be viewed by other users of the website. However, this content is not available for download and/or purchase by a viewing user.